This invention relates generally to bedpan-type devices utilized to collect excrement from bed-ridden patients. More specifically, the present invention relates to an excrement collection and disposal apparatus for use with bed-ridden patients, and a related process for collecting excrement from such a patient lying in a supine position.
Some types of illnesses and disabilities require that a patient be confined to a bed. This condition is commonly found among patients admitted to hospitals and convalescent homes, and even by those who have been discharged from such institutions to further convalesce at home. Although a patient may be confined to a bed, it is usually desirable that, if possible, the patient be able to take care of his or her own bladder and bowel movements. Traditionally, a bedpan has been provided to such patients which, when needed, the patient utilizes to collect urine and/or excrement in as sanitary a manner as is possible under the circumstances.
The use of a typical bedpan is not possible, however, by all patients. Some bed-ridden patients are too weak to properly use the bedpan, or are unable to control urination and bowel movements. Although most incontinent patients are catheterized to take care of urination, the patient too weak to use a traditional bedpan is left to simply defecate in bed. For many patients this is an uncomfortable and distasteful alternative which, in the past, could not be avoided.
In the hospital setting, such incontinent patients must be thoroughly cleaned three or four times a day. Moreover, even though disposable shields may be provided over a portion of the bed, the bed linen must also be changed regularly. Since many hospitals are financially strapped and understaffed, it is often the case that the incontinent patient must wait as much as two or three hours for assistance.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel device for collecting excrement from a bed-ridden patient lying in a supine position, who may be incapable of utilizing a traditional bedpan. Such a novel excrement collection device should be able to be placed under the buttocks of the patient in order to collect and confine excrement expelled from the patient during a bowel movement. Further, the novel collection device should be comfortable when so placed, easily removed from beneath the patient following a bowel movement, and provide for the convenient and sanitary disposal of the excrement. Moreover, a novel excrement collection and disposal apparatus is needed which can be left beneath the patient for long periods of time, is of sturdy construction, and can be manufactured inexpensively. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.